warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaxfoot
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flaxkit |apprentice=Flaxpaw |warrior=Flaxfoot |mother=Yarrowleaf |father=Nettle |sister=Hopwhisker |mentor=Scorchfur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Flaxfoot is a brown tabby tom. Flaxkit and his sister, Hopkit, were born to Yarrowleaf and Nettle, but soon after they were born, Sleekwhisker drugged their mother and stole the two kits to return them to their father. A fight ensued to get the two kits back, which succeeded and the two littermates soon joined ShadowClan. Flaxkit was named Flaxpaw under the mentorship of Scorchfur, and later became a warrior named Flaxfoot. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Violetshine, Tree, and Sandynose come across Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, tresspassing in ShadowClan's territory. They go to confront the former rogues, and as they advance, Violetshine notices Yarrowleaf's round stomach; the she-cat is expecting kits. Yarrowleaf begs the SkyClan cats to let her go with them, and Violetshine accuses her of realizing the good in a Clan now that she's expecting. :Sleekwhisker tells the tale of the Kin falling apart, and Yarrowleaf notes that Spikefur died, so she needs to join ShadowClan for the sake of her kits. Eventually, the SkyClan cats relucantly agree, and as they head back for the camp Yarrowleaf is quickly exhausted, the weight of her kits dragging at her. The patrol reaches camp, and Tawnypelt spots them first, racing forward to attack Yarrowleaf, but lowers her paw as she realizes that she's expecting. :Sometime after, as Violetshine, Sleekwhisker, Rowanclaw, and Yarrowleaf discuss the future of the now fallen ShadowClan, the queen's eyes shine with hope as she wonders aloud what raising her kits in the Clan may be like. Tawnypelt begins talking, but is cut off as Yarrowleaf gasps, and when Tree asks what's wrong, she breathlessly says that her kits won't wait for ShadowClan. The ginger queen gives birth to Flaxkit and Hopkit. :Later, Violetshine returns from hunting with prey, and enters the camp to find it mostly empty. The only cat visible is Yarrowleaf, but as she drops her fresh-kill, the black-and-white she-cat notices that Flaxkit and his sister Hopkit are not in sight. She checks in the nursery, and sees Snowbird with her litter, but not the missing kits, causing her to feel uneasy, because Sleekwhisker is also missing. The SkyClan warrior runs to alert Yarrowleaf, but as she prods the queen, she spots prey with poppy seeds visible in the flesh; this frightens Violetshine, and eventually she manages to wake the drugged she-cat. :She questions Yarrowleaf as to where her kits are, but when the tabby she-cat looks around, she jumps up, calling their names frantically. Violetshine asks if she saw Sleekwhisker, and the nursing queen confirms this, but the yellow tabby also brought her the drugged mouse. Violetshine and Yarrowleaf both come to the conclusion that Sleekwhisker has stolen the kits, and fetch Rowanclaw and Macgyver to help find the former rogue. :On the way, the cats catch the scent trail of Sleekwhisker, but no blood or fear scent. The trail leads to the Twoleg nest occupied by Jacques, a kittypet, and his friend, Susan. They run into the troublesome tom, who leads them to where Sleekwhisker is, and Violetshine discovers Raven, and Nettle are there as well. Flaxkit wails for Yarrowleaf and tries to run over to his mother, but is knocked down by Nettle. :Yarrowleaf shrieks, bounding down the hollow, and gathers her terrified kits close. Violetshine braces for a battle, but Yarrowleaf's former mate, the spiky brown tom Nettle, tells her Flaxkit and Hopkit are his, leaving the SkyClan she-cat to wonder how Yarrowleaf could've had kits with the rogue tom. Sleekwhisker threatens to kill Tawnypelt, and Rowanclaw will have to watch her die, but when the tortoiseshell spits back at her, the yellow she-cat declares that if anyone moves a whisker the kits will die as well. :Yarrowleaf holds her kits closer, but Nettle thrusts her away, and stands over his shivering kin. The brown tom stays silent, then mockingly suggests that in place of Tawnypelt's murder, he give up his own life, and Rowanclaw hasitly agrees, provided Yarrowleaf is reunited with Flaxkit and Hopkit. Nettle challenges the former leader, telling him the kits are his, and their mother won't ever see them again. Just then, Rowanclaw yowls for his patrol to get the kits, and attacks Nettle, rolling away with him. :Yarrowleaf snatches up Hopkit, and makes a break for freedom, with Tawnypelt hard on her paws, who has hold of Flaxkit. Raven and Susan race after in pursuit, but are stopped by Violetshine and Macgyver, who fight them off. The rogues are eventually defeated, but at the cost of Rowanclaw, and Violetshine returns to SkyClan. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :He is now a warrior named Flaxfoot. Flaxfoot and Lightleap were hunting with Snowbird when she landed badly after jumping over a log. They carry her back to camp as Lightleap calls for Shadowsight. He orders them to carry Snowbird to an empty nest in the medicine cats' den. Puddleshine noses Flaxfoot and Lightleap out of the den to fetch sticks for a splint. Later, Shadowsight follows their scent trail when they take too long. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :He and Hoppaw are now apprentices, and Flaxpaw's mentor is his grandfather, Scorchfur. At a Gathering, Scorchfur prevents him from speaking with the other Clans and insists he should rather speak to foxes. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :He is spotted by Tawnypelt playing with his sister and cousins, being watched by Berryheart and Cloverfoot. Trivia Interesting facts *He and Hopwhisker have rogue blood through Nettle. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Yarrowleaf: Father: :Nettle: Sister: :Hopwhisker: :Conefoot: Aunts: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullswoop: :Frondwhisker: Grandmother: :Snowbird: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: First cousins: :Needletail: :Sunbeam: :Spireclaw: :Hollowspring: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references pl:Lniana Stopafi:Flaxfootru:Кудлопятde:Flachsjungesfr:Flaxfoot Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters